DxD Abandono
by Crimson Dragon VIRUS
Summary: Issei Hyoudou, hijo de dos demonios, fue "abandonado" por sus padres y cuando ya no tenía fuerza alguna fue encontrado por una chica, la cual le dará un nuevo hogar y le enseñara a vivir una vez más. Clasificación M solo por precaución
1. Instinto de Ayuda

**Aquí está mi nuevo Fic, este será un IsseixSona, habrá personajes de otros animes que interactuaran con los protagonistas pero serán secundarios.**

 **Una disculpa a las faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar, siempre trato de revisar que no haya ninguna, pero que puedo decir nadie es perfecto**

 **Será clasificación M solo por si acaso**

 **Sin más que agregar, como siempre espero que lo disfruten**

 **Capitulo 1: Instinto de Ayuda**

"No existe mayor crueldad y cobardía que ofrecer amor a alguien para luego abandonarlo"

En la actual capital del Inframundo Lilith, se encontraban dos amigas de la infancia recorriendo la ciudad mientras sus familias tenían una reunión, estas dos chicas eran nada más y nada menos que Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, las herederas de sus respectivas familias, ya que dichas familias tenían buenas relaciones, era de esperar que ambas chicas se llevaran muy bien, aunque Rias era la viva imagen de una princesa caprichosa y manipuladora, a Sona no le importaba en lo absoluto, y al contrario de Rias, Sona era más reservada y callada, pero con una mente más calculadora

Ambas amigas se encontraban de compras, ya que era algo raro que sus familias visitarán la capital, así que estaban aprovechando la oportunidad para comprar lo último de la moda del Inframundo, aunque aún solo tuvieran 14 años de edad, sus padres les daban a ambas chicas libertad total para comprar lo que quisieran, después de todo, pertenecer a alguno de los Clanes del Inframundo equivalía a tener una vida llena de lujos y riquezas, y aunque ambas chicas tenían el mismo alcance a dichos lujos y riquezas, a Soñar Sitri, le importaba en lo más mínimo eso, ella prefería más el conocimiento, ya que para ella era un requisito para encontrar una pareja

En cambio Rias Gremory era la típica princesa mimada de cualquier historia, si ella quería algo, lo conseguía de cualquier forma, no le importaba la forma de conseguirlo, si tenía que pagar por ello o buscar información alarmante sobre una persona para darle lo que ella quisiera

Volviendo a la situación actual, Rias y Soñar caminaban por la avenida principal de Lilith, la cual tenía una gran cantidad de tiendas y restaurantes, de todo tipo, algunas con la moda del Inframundo y otras con la moda actual del mundo humano

"Sona, deberías comprar más cosas, después de todo tu familia te permite gastar todo lo que quieras" dijo la pelirroja a su amiga

"Al contrario Rias, tú deberías tener un poco de autocontrol, no siempre podrás comprar o tener algo que desees con dinero y el nombre de tu familia" respondió Sona mientras acomodaba sus lentes

"No sabes lo que dices Sona, mi familia puede conseguir lo que sea" dijo Rias orgullosa

"Si eso es cierto, porque no tienes suficientes siervos en tu séquito Rias?" Preguntó Sona con un ligero enojo, por la actitud de su amiga

"Eso es porque no he encontrado a alguien que sea digno de servirme, además eso no te debería importar, mejor preocúpate de tu propio séquito, tú solo tienes a Tsubaki en tu séquito" respondió rápidamente y se adelantó un poco a Sona

La chica de lentes simplemente ignoró ese último comentario y veía las tiendas que estaban pasando

Mientras las dos chicas caminaban y veían las distintas tiendas, pasaban por distintos callejones oscuros, hasta que en uno de ellos, ambas chicas vieron a un chico tirado en el suelo, tenía los ojos abiertos pero no hacia ningún movimiento

Ambas lo vieron por un momento hasta que Rias habló

"Vámonos de aquí Sona, no puedo creer que la seguridad de la ciudad no haga algo, respecto a ese niño" dijo Rias mirando con desprecio al chico moribundo

"Deberíamos ayudarlo Rias, además no parece ser muy pequeño, debe ser uno o dos años menor que nosotras" respondió Sona a la pelirroja

"No Sona, no es nuestro deber ayudarlo, las autoridades tienen que hacerlo, mira, si quieres ayudarlo, adelante puedes hacerlo, pero yo no moveré ningún dedo para levantarlo"

"Está bien Rias, haz lo que quieras" dijo Sona, para después entrar al callejón lentamente y acercarse al chico

El pequeño castaño levantó la mirada por un momento y con su vista borrosa notó una sombra acercarse a él, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba alzó su mirada un poco y habló

"A-Ayuda, por favor" fue todo lo que dijo el chico para finalmente caer inconsciente debido a la falta de alimento

Sona se arrodilló junto al chico y le acarició la cabeza, lo observó por un momento y vio que estaba muy desnutrido y deshidratado, rápidamente Sona creó un círculo de comunicación en su oreja y habló a otra persona

"Tsubaki, prepara una habitación en el castillo y lleva algo para comer a esa habitación, estaré en un momento ahí" dijo Sona a su Reina

"Entendido Sona-sama, lo haré inmediatamente" fue lo que escuchó Sona y rápidamente cortó la comunicación con Tsubaki

"Lo siento Rias, pero voy a cuidar a este chico, nos vemos después" fue todo lo que dijo Sona creando un círculo de transportación para ella y el chico

Rias solo miraba desde la avenida todo lo que hacía Sona por un extraño chico moribundo con sus ropas completamente desgarradas, si fuera por ella, lo hubiera dejado abandonado en ese lugar, ya que no le daría ningún beneficio ayudarlo, una vez que Sona desapareció del lugar Rias simplemente se retiró del lugar ya sin ánimo de seguir comprando algo, después de todo lo que presenció, sin más regresó al hotel donde se hospedaba su familia mientras estaban en Lilith

Momentos después Sona ya había llegado al castillo Sitri, se transportó al interior de la entrada principal y ahí se encontraba Julius el Mayordomo en jefe del castillo, el cual notó el círculo del cual emergió Sona

"Princesa Sona, no debería estar en Lilith con su familia?" Preguntó Julius, pero al notar al chico en el suelo se alarmó un poco

"Princesa quien es ese chico?" Preguntó el mayordomo viendo al chico

"Necesita ayuda Julius, te informó Tsubaki que necesitaba una habitación y comida?" Respondió Sona

"Así es Princesa, quiere que lo lleve?" Dijo Julius acercándose al chico

"Por favor, le informaré a alguien que lleve la comida a su habitación" dijo la pelinegra mientras el mayordomo cargaba al chico a su habitación

"Entendido Princesa Sona" fue lo único que dijo Julius para después ir hacia las escaleras y comenzar a subirlas

Mientras el mayordomo en jefe llevaba al castaño a su habitación Sona fue a la cocina del castillo y habló con la Chef

"Alice, Tsubaki te informó lo que necesitaba?" Preguntó Sona

"Sona-chan, bienvenida, si, Tsubaki-chan vino hace unos momentos, dame unos segundos y estará listo todo" dijo la Chef a Sona

"Perfecto, por favor haz que lo lleven a la habituación que prepararon las sirvientas" ordenó Sona

"Entendido Sona-chan" dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra

Sona al terminar, fue directo a la habitación del chico, en el camino se encontró a su Reina y mejor amiga Tsubaki, a la cual le informó todo lo qué pasó, (ya que no tienen la edad del canon, Tsubaki no tiene el pelo tan largo, este le llega un poco más abajo de los hombros)

"Sona-sama planea hacer algo con ese chico?" Preguntó Tsubaki, mientras la veía con interés con sus ojos con heterocromía (no estoy seguro si está bien escrito esa palabra)

"No lo se Tsubaki, pero hay algo, no se que es, que me hizo querer ayudarlo, por el momento solo esperemos a que despierte" dijo a su Reina mientras caminaban a la habitación y detrás de ellas una sirvienta llevando la comida para el chico

Al llegar al lugar, ambas chicas entraron, y vieron al castaño acostado en la cama, Sona se acercó a él mientras que Tsubaki se quedó en la puerta, y la sirvienta dejó la comida a lado de ella y se retiró de la habitación

La pelinegra se sentó a lado del chico y le acarició la frente acomodándole el cabello al castaño

"Quién eres pequeño?" Dijo Sona a nadie en particular, justo cuando terminó de acariciar al chico como por arte de magia este abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor

Lo primero que vio el castaño fue a una chica de lentes y a través de estos unos intensos ojos color violeta

"C-Comida, por favor d-dame algo de comer" dijo el castaño con la poca fuerza que tenía

"Tsubaki" fue todo lo que dijo Sona al escuchar al pequeño hambriento, la chica mencionada enseguida llevó los alimentos a la cama para que el chico pudiera comer algo

"Espero que sea de tu agrado, no sabia que podría gustarte así que pedí que cocinaran distintos platillos" dijo Sona al chico el cual solo podía saborear la comida con la vista

"Puedo comer lo que sea?" Preguntó el castaño, no sabiendo con que comenzar

"Claro, todo esto es solo para tí, pero con una condición, cuando termines me dirás quién eres y qué hacías en las calles de Lilith, de acuerdo?" Dijo Sona al chico el cual solo asintió y acercó un plato de pasta hacia él y sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza comenzó a comer a una velocidad increíble, esto debido al hambre que tenía, ya que tenía una semana sin poder comer algo tan delicioso como esto

Los minutos pasaban y el castaño comía y comía todo lo que la pelinegra le trajo, hasta que finalmente terminó de comer un pedazo de pastel ya para terminar, Tsubaki y Sona quedaron impresionadas al ver que el castaño comió todo lo que trajeron para él

"Vaya, no sabia que tuvieras un gran apetito" dijo Sona acomodando sus lentes

"Lo siento por lo que acaban de ver, pero tenía una semana que no comía algo" respondió el castaño limpiando su boca con su brazo

"Bueno ahora que terminaste, podrás responder mis preguntas?" Preguntó Sona

"Por supuesto, pero antes de eso podría por favor tomar un baño? Creo que no es bueno que siga en este estado" dijo el castaño pidiendo poder usar un baño para poder asearse

"Claro, Tsubaki, por favor prepara algo de ropa limpia para él, el baño está de este lado umm…" dijo Sona tratando de averiguar su nombre esperando que este se lo diera

"Issei Hyoudou, señorita…?" Respondió esperando lo mismo de ella

"Sona, Sona Sitri, un placer Hyoudou-kun" respondió Sona

"S-Sitri? Como el Clan Sitri, líderes en medicina del Inframundo y de dónde viene la actual Maou Serafall Leviathan?" Preguntó sorprendido Issei

"Así es Serafall es mi hermana mayor y actual Maou de Leviathan" respondió Sona al chico el cual al escuchar la confirmación inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló en el suelo

"S-Sona-sama, n-no soy digno de su h-hospitalidad, pero muchas g-gracias por todo" dijo completamente nervioso Issei

"No te preocupes por eso Hyoudou-kun, es solo que no pude evitar enojarme por el comportamiento de mi acompañante al verte en el suelo así que decidí ayudarte no sólo para dejarla callada, si no también porque quería hacerlo no soportaba ver a alguien tan pequeño solo" respondió Sona sinceramente

El castaño al escuchar la respuesta se puso feliz ya que ella lo ayudo porque quiso, y no por obligación alguna, finalmente Issei se paró y observó a Sona esperando alguna respuesta de ella

"Por ahora Hyoudou-kun, toma un baño, después hablaremos con más calma, Tsubaki en un momento te traerá ropa limpia" justo cuando Sona terminó de hablar Tsubaki entró nuevamente a la habitación cargando un conjunto de ropa para Issei

"De acuerdo S-Sona-sama" dijo nervioso Issei tomando la ropa de las manos de Tsubaki y caminando hacia la puerta que le indicó Sona

"Sona-sama, cree que esté ocultando algo el chico?" Preguntó Tsubaki a su Rey

"No lo creo Tsubaki, lo que quiero saber es el porque se encontraba solo y moribundo" fue todo lo que respondió a su Reina, ambas chicas esperaron a que el castaño terminara de asearse, para que la pelinegra pudiera interrogarlo

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, Sona esperaba paciente sentada en un sillón junto a la gran ventana leyendo un pequeño libro que sacó de su dimensión de bolsillo y Tsubaki parada junto a ella esperando alguna orden de su Rey

Unos minutos más pasaron y la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a un Issei más limpio y bien vestido, aunque todavía cojeaba de una pierna, Sona notó eso cuando el castaño entró al baño hace unos momentos

El castaño vestía un simple pantalón negro, el cual era parte del uniforme de los mayordomos y una camisa blanca de manga larga arremangada hasta sus codos

"Gracias por la ropa Sona-sama y a usted también Tsubaki-san por traerla" dijo agradecido Issei

"No hay de qué Issei-san, ahora crees que puedas responder mis preguntas?" Respondió Sona dando su total atención al chico, mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo y Tsubaki solo asintió al agradecimiento

"Claro que si Sona-sama, es lo mínimo que podría hacer por la persona que me salvó" fue la respuesta de Issei mientras caminaba hacia el frente de Sona, está le indicó que tomara asiento, a lo cual accedió

"Muy bien Issei-kun, puedes decirme porque un chico como tú, se encontraba solo y en el estado en el que te encontrabas?" Preguntó la heredera Sitri

"Eh bueno, es una larga historia, está segura que quiere escucharla?" Respondió Issei con otra pregunta

"No te preocupes Isse-kun, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Tsubaki, por favor tráenos un poco de té" ordenó a su Reina, por suerte para ella, todas las habitaciones del Clan Sitri tenían un set para preparar té, así que no tenía que ir hasta la cocina para prepararlo

"De acuerdo Sona-sama, empecemos" dijo Issei dispuesto a contarle su historia a Sona Sitri

 **Aqui termina el primer episodio de DxD: Abandono, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden de dejar un review con sus opiniones y/o comentarios**

 **Tambien recuerden que pueden seguir o revisar mi Twitter el cual está en mi perfil y ahí es donde publico noticias sobre mis fics**

 **Sin más que agregar me despido**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS**


	2. Saberes del Pasado

**Que tal a todos aquí Crimson y les traigo un nuevo capítulo de DxD: Abandono**

 **Antes de que acabara el año, quería darles una última actualización, ya sé que no he actualizado últimamente, debido a que la vida real me tiene ocupado, lo cual es bueno, pero bueno, espero el otro año poder actualizar más el año que viene**

 **Sin más que agregar por ahora, disfruten el capítulo.**

 **DxD: Abandono**

Capítulo 2: Saberes del Pasado

Un niño de tan solo 8 años se encontraba con sus padres, camino a encontrarse con un demonio de clase alta, en este momento se encontraban caminando por las calles del territorio del Clan, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una mansión, para el pequeño Issei era la primera vez que veía una casa, en este caso un castillo tan grande, el padre de Issei toca algo nervioso la puerta y esperaron un momento hasta que una sirvienta abrió la puerta

"Puedo ayudarlos?" Preguntó la mujer

"Buen día, venimos a hablar con Lord Valefor, por favor dígale que la familia Hyoudou vino a verlo" respondió el padre a la sirvienta

"Por favor pase, enseguida le diré a mi maestro de su llegada" dijo la sirvienta abriendo un poco más la puerta, dejando pasar a los tres visitantes

Los tres demonios integrantes de la familia Hyoudou, pasaron al interior del castillo y esperaron a que la sirvienta llamara a su maestro

El pequeño Issei solo podía ver asombrado el interior del castillo, ya que es su primera vez en un lugar lleno de lujos, grandes ventanas, escaleras con ornamentos refinados, muchos sirvientes, al servicio de los ocupantes del castillo y demás, solo eran una parte de los lujos de dicho castillo, lo único que Issei no sabía era el motivo por el que sus padres vinieron a dicho lugar

Unos minutos más tarde, se escuchaban los pasos de una persona que venía de las escaleras, el castaño dedujo que era la persona que mencionó su padre, Lord Valefor, dicha persona ya se encontraba bajando los últimos escalones, para finalmente hablar con los visitantes

"Lord Valefor, es un placer conocerlo" dijo el padre de Issei, el cual se arrodilló junto con su esposa,

"De pie" fue la respuesta de Lord Valefor

"Su pedido en el bajo mundo, como usted lo pidió, alguien joven y fácil de manipular" dijo el padre de Issei, mientras mostraba a su hijo frente a Lord Valefor

Dicha persona estaba examinando al pequeño Issei de pies a cabeza, esperando buscar algún defecto o algo, pero por suerte para el, no tenía ninguno, Lord Valefor enseguida volteó a ver a la sirvienta que vino con el y le pidió que trajera algo

Está sirvienta, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su maestro y se retiró por un momento, después de unos segundos, la mujer volvió con una pequeña bolsa, la cual la entregó a su maestro

"Aquí tienes el pago que ofrezco, ahora tómenlo y váyanse" dijo Lord Valefor al padre de Issei

"M-Muchas gracias Lord Valefor" fue todo lo que dijo el padre del castaño, antes de mirar a su esposa y asentirle a ella

El pequeño Issei solo veía a sus padres voltearse y caminar hacia la puerta y este los comenzó a seguir, pero antes de dar un paso más, Lord Valefor lo agarró de los hombros y lo detuvo en su lugar, fue entonces que el castaño le habló a sus padre

"Mamá, Papá a donde van?" Preguntó Issei preocupado

"Ahora vivirás aquí Issei, Lord Valefor es tu dueño ahora, y nosotros unos simples desconocidos para ti" dijo la madre del pequeño sin ninguna emoción y con una mirada fría, su padre por otro lado, solamente estaba contando el contenido de la bolsa que le fue entregado, y no le dijo ninguna palabra a su hijo

Al escuchar eso Issei no hizo nada más que llorar por lo que hicieron sus padres, Lord Valefor le dio a la sirvienta, el pequeño Issei para que lo llevará a su área de trabajo

Los años pasaron y el castaño, solo recibía abusos y maltratos por todos los que vivían en la mansión, sirvientes e integrantes del Clan Valefor hasta que finalmente se hartó y buscó la manera de escaparse, por suerte para él, en el último año que vivió ahí, hubo una disputa entre los integrantes del Clan y por alguna razón todos empezaron a matarse los unos a los otros hasta que solo quedó vivo Lord Valefor, el cual ya estaba muy viejo y por la disputa, se encontraba muy herido y débil.

El castaño aprovechó su momento de debilidad y la confianza que le tenía Lord Valefor a Issei, el castaño le llevó a su amo su comida, pero lo que no sabía Lord Valefor era que Issei envenenó dichos alimentos, con un veneno que encontró en el laboratorio de pruebas del Clan y en la bebida, lo mezclo, cuando Lord Valefor terminó de comer comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente y por su boca comenzaba a salir espuma blanca, Issei en ese momento, supo que era momento de correr y poder escapar, como solo tenía una oportunidad sabía que no podía agarrar sus pocas pertenencias, así que tenía que ser rápido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos del castillo, él sabía muy bien qué camino tomar para llegar más rápido a la entrada principal

Una vez ahí, se encontró desafortunadamente con Yukari, la sirvienta que estuvo con él desde que sus padres lo vendieron al Clan Valefor

"Issei, le diste su comida a Lord Valefor?" Preguntó Yukari al ver a Issei

"S-Si Yukari-san, en estos momentos Lord Valefor está descansando y pidió no ser molestado" respondió nervioso Issei

"Ya veo, iré a ver cómo se encuentra de todas formas, termina tus tareas Issei y repórtate conmigo en la cocina, entendido?" Ordenó la jefa de sirvientas al castaño

"Entendido Yukari-san" respondió el castaño

Issei solo observaba cómo Yukari se iba hacia la habitación de su amo, hasta que finalmente la perdió de vista, ahí Issei abrió la puerta principal y se dio a la fuga

Mientras Issei corría y corría, los sirvientes que se encontraban en el castillo Valefor finalmente encontraron a su amo muerto en cama, Yukari inspeccionó el cuerpo y vio que su amo fue envenenado, la pregunta era, quien lo había hecho? Entonces recordó hace unos momentos que Issei se encontraba muy agitado y algo nervioso

"Dónde está Issei?" Preguntó con urgencia Yukari a todos los presentes

"Lo vi salir hace unos momentos por la puerta principal" dijo un mayordomo que vio desde afuera del castillo al castaño

"Escuchen todos, Issei fue el último en ver a nuestro amo con vida, estoy lo suficientemente segura de que ese mocoso tuvo algo que ver con lo sucedido, todos ahora tienen que buscar a Issei por matar a nuestro amo" dijo Yukari a todos los presentes, los cuales asintieron y comenzaron a salir de la habitación

El castaño por su parte ya se había alejado del castillo y entró a la ciudad del territorio Valefor, por ahora lo que tenía que hacer es encontrar dónde dormir y algo para comer

Y así los días pasaron y pasaron, ya que no tenía ninguna clase de dinero, las ropas del castaño ya se encontraban desgastadas y tenía mucha hambre, producto de no comer por varios días, de alguna forma llegó a la capital del Inframundo Lilith, ya que se encontraba cerca del territorio Valefor y aumentaba la probabilidad de que no lo encontraran

El castaño deambulaba por los callejones de la ciudad, sin ningún rumbo en especifico, hasta que finalmente, antes de salir a la avenida principal de la capital, no pudo más y cayó inconsciente al suelo, apenas con la energía mínima para respirar, apenas y podía ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor y vio a una figura que se acercaba hacia él y este lo único que podía hacer era pedir ayuda hasta que no pudo resistir más.

"Y eso es lo qué pasó Sona-sama, es por eso que me encontró en esas condiciones y le estoy agradecido por su hospitalidad" terminó de contar el castaño su historia

"Ya veo, pero por lo que veo, no me contaste todo lo que te pasó, dime qué pasó en los primeros años que estuviste con Lord Valefor?" Preguntó Sona intrigada

"Disculpe Sona-sama pero preferiría no hablar de eso por el momento" dijo Issei recordando su pasado

"Tal vez más adelante pueda contárselo" terminó de decir el castaño

"Entiendo Issei-kun, dime qué harás ahora? Porque ahora no tienes a donde ir verdad?" Preguntó Sona

"A decir verdad, no tengo nada planeado Sona-sama, tal vez ir al mundo humano y vivir una vida normal, alejado de lo sobrenatural" respondió Issei a la heredera Sitri

Sona solo escuchó la respuesta del castaño y se quedó pensativa por un momento, provocando un incómodo silencio en la habitación, hasta que después de unos segundos finalmente habló

"Dime Issei-kun, te gustaría quedarte aquí como un subordinado del Clan Sitri?" Preguntó Sona, sorprendiendo al castaño por la propuesta que le hizo

"Obviamente esto te dará muchos beneficios, y ya que nosotros somos los líderes en medicina en el Inframundo, tu salud estará en buenas mano, ya que nuestros subordinados son la viva imagen de la salud en los demonios" dijo Sona mencionando uno de los tantos beneficios que se le darían al castaño

"Está segura que quiere tenerme como subordinado Sona-sama? Después de todo maté a Lord Valefor y podría hacer lo mismo con usted" respondió Issei ante la propuesta de Sona

"Estoy al tanto de eso, pero puedo imaginar que lo hiciste por algún tipo de maltrato que te dieron durante los años que estuviste con ellos, además conozco muy bien la clase de demonios que son los Valefor, después de todo estuve comprometida con el heredero del Clan, por orden de mi padre, pero al ver mi descontento me dio la opción de liberarme de mi compromiso, fue entonces que rete a Valias (el heredero Valefor) a una partida de ajedrez y si podía ganarme, entonces nos casaríamos en ese mismo momento, pero si yo ganaba el matrimonio se anulaba" respondió Sona dando a conocer lo que tuvo que hacer

"Ahora solo alguien que pueda ganarme en ajedrez tendrá el honor de casarse conmigo, muchos demonios de distintos clanes lo han intentado y nadie ha conseguido derrotarme hasta ahora" dijo Sona al sorprendido castaño

"Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, no podría abusar más de su confianza" respondió Issei

"Piénsalo al menos por hoy Issei-kun, mientras yo hablo con mis padres, estoy segura que ellos aceptarán, además tienes que hacerte un examen médico, solo para asegurarnos que te encuentres bien, y en dado caso que algo esté mal, estoy segura que en el mundo humano no podrán ayudarte" dijo Sona poniéndose de pie, cuando termino de hablar fue a la puerta junto con Tsubaki

"Tsubaki te traerá algo a la hora de la cena, y yo vendré a visitarte cuando termines" dijo Sona antes de salir de la habitación, seguida de Tsubaki

"Gracias" fue todo lo que pudo decir Issei antes de que Sona saliera completamente de la habitación

Las horas pasaron y pasaron hasta que finalmente era la hora de la cena, y el castaño se encontraba en la cama mirando al techo sin razón alguna, fue entonces que escuchó que tocaron la puerta

-Toc Toc- "Adelante" dijo el castaño a la que sabía que era Tsubaki, la puerta se abrió y efectivamente era la Reina de Sona, la cual traía con ella con carrito de comida con diretes platillos

"Buenas noches Hyoudou-kun, si no es molestia te importaría si como contigo?" Pidió la Reina al castaño

"No hay problema Tsubaki-san, entre más mejor, cierto?" Respondió Issei

Tsubaki al escuchar la respuesta de Issei, entró a la habitación y fue directo a la pequeña mesa de la habitación, le sirvió al castaño un abundante plato de lasañ, mientras que ella solo eligió una ensalada, una vez servida la comida, ambos comenzaron a comer

"Hyoudou-kun ya pensaste en la propuesta de Sona-sama?" Preguntó de la nada Tsubaki, sorprendiendo a Issei el cual terminaba de llevarse un gran bocado a la boca, cuando finalmente terminó de masticar y tragar su bocado Issei respondió

"Honestamente Tsubaki-san, si, pero no sé qué hacer, estoy confundido, con todo lo que ha pasado no sé cuál es la decisión correcta, no sé que es lo mejor" respondió sinceramente el castaño

"Si te soy sincera Issei-kun, creo que deberías aceptar su oferta, Sona-sama podrá ser algo estricta, pero si llegas a conocerla más, estoy segura que habrá algo que te hará querer estar junto a ella, ya sea como un amigo o como subordinado" dijo Tsubaki

"Gracias Tsubaki-san, podría preguntarte algo?" Preguntó el castaño después de terminar su plato

"Claro Hyoudou-kun, adelante"

"Espero que no te ofendas, pero, Sona-sama te mandó a convencerme?" Dijo directamente a la Reina de Sona

"Ya veo, puedes parecer que así es, pero esto lo estoy haciendo por mi propia cuenta, después de todo, Sona-sama no es como otros demonios, ella prefiere convencer a sus siervos con palabras en vez de engañarlos" fue la respuesta de Tsubaki, justo cuando la chica de lentes terminó de responder la puerta sonó una vez más y el castaño se levantó para atender a la persona está vez

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la persona que esperaba Sona Sitri

"Buenas noches Issei, disfrutaste tu cena?" Saludó Sona una vez más al castaño

"Hola Sona-sama, si estuvo delicioso todo, por favor pase"

"Gracias, Tsubaki, no sabia que estabas aquí" dijo Sona entrando a la habitación

"Hola Sona-sama, decidí hacerle compañía a Hyoudou-kun mientras comía" respondió la Reina, explicando la situación

"Ya veo Tsubaki, gracias, disfrutaste la cena Issei-kun?" Dijo Sona a los dos

"Si Sona-sama, todo estuvo delicioso" fue la respuesta del castaño

"Bueno Issei-kun, por lo que te comenté más temprano, hablé con mi padre hace unos momentos y accedió, puedes quedarte con nosotros, la única condición fue que, ya que yo te traje al castillo, yo tengo que hacerme cargo de ti, es decir que serás mi subordinado, eso es, si decides quedarte" explicó Sona la situación

"Dime, pensaste sobre mi propuesta?" Preguntó Sona al final de su explicación

"Sona-sama, al principio no sabía qué hacer respecto a su propuesta, al principio pensé que sería solo una carga, ya que usted se tomó la molestia de ayudar a alguien como yo, pero después de pensarlo por mucho y por lo que Tsubaki-san me contó sobre usted, creo que sería grosero de mi parte rechazar su amabilidad después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, así que" dijo esto último el castaño levantándose de su asiento, para después arrodillarse frente a Sona

"Si me es posible, la ayudare en todo lo que quiera conseguir, estaré a su lado para lo que me necesite" dijo Issei mirando a Sona directamente a los ojos

Sona solo extendió su mano hacia el castaño, el cual sin dudarlo la tomó y con la ayuda de esta, se puso de pie

"Muy bien Issei, mañana tendremos un día ocupado, descansa muy bien, salimos a primera hora mañana, vendré por ti para irnos" dijo Sona terminando el apretón que tuvieron ambos

"Entendido Sona-sama" fue la respuesta de Issei, Sona al terminar, caminó a la puerta para terminar su día

Al día siguiente Issei ya se encontraba listo para hacer todo lo que Sona tenía planeado para él y justo cuando pensaba cuando llegaría Sona por el, como si la pelinegra supiera que estaba pensando Issei, un par de golpes en la puerta se escucharon e inmediatamente se abrió revelando a la heredera del Clan Sitri

"Buen día Issei, estás listo para nuestro ocupado día?" Saludó Sona al castaño

"Buen día Sona-sama, si estoy listo" fue la respuesta de Issei

"Muy bien, ven conmigo para que vayamos a nuestro primer destino" señaló Sona a su lado, Issei enseguida camino hasta ella con dificultad debido a su pierna lastimada, una vez junto a Sona, ella comenzó a crear el círculo de transportación para su primer destino

Segundos después ya se encontraba en la entrada principal de un hospital

"Este es uno de los tantos hospitales que mi familia posee en el Inframundo, sígueme Issei" explicó Sona un poco antes de entrar al edificio

Al momento de entrar los demonios que trabajan ahí, reconocieron a la heredera en segundos y la saludaron

"Sona-sama bienvenida a qué debemos el honor de su visita?" Preguntó una de las enfermeras que estaban ahí

"Vine porque quiero que revisen el estado de salud de este chico" dijo Sona señalando a Issei

La enfermera inspeccionó a Issei por un momento y habló

"Por favor traigan una silla y lleven al chico con el doctor a cargo, enseguida lo atenderemos Sona-sama" ordenó la enfermera a otra que estaba en espera

Enseguida trajeron lo pedido y sentaron al castaño para llevarlo al consultorio del doctor

Un par de minutos después ya se encontraba con el doctor, y entonces el castaño explicó

"Desde hace unos días tengo una gran cantidad de dolor y por más que descanse simplemente no sana mi pierna" dijo Issei sobre el dolor que sentía

"Muy bien, por favor cámbiate a esta bata y acuéstate en la cama por favor" indicó el doctor, Issei enseguida fue a cambiarse a otra habitación para que así comenzarán a examinarlo

Mientras Issei era examinado Sona solo esperaba pacientemente por el diagnóstico del doctor

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, el doctor usaba diferentes instrumentos y equipos tanto médicos como mágicos para averiguar qué tenía su nuevo paciente, una vez que terminó el chequeo, le dijo a Issei que se cambiara una vez más y lo esperara junto a Sona

Segundos después ya se encontraban comentando sobre la condición de Issei

"De acuerdo joven Hyoudou, lo que tienes no es algo grave, pero si lo descuidas puede convertirse en algo muy serio, tuviste alguna clase de encuentro o pelea con alguien recientemente?" Dijo el doctor a ambos

"Alrededor de una semana y media, si, escapé de cierto lugar donde básicamente era un esclavo y antes de encontrarme con Sona-sama, alguien me encontró y tuvimos una pelea, afortunadamente era alguien débil, pero antes de poder escapar, me lanzó algún tipo de magia que no reconocí y me dio en la pierna"

"Mmm ya veo, tengo que informarte que ese tipo de magia es muy particular, ya que esta te afecta con el tiempo, si hubieras llegado unos días después, hubieras perdido la pierna, lo único que necesitas hacer es aplicar este ungüento y durante la noche, envuelve un poco de hielo en una tela y déjalo en tu pierna por algunos minutos, en una semana tu pierna ya debería estar bien" indicó el doctor mientras sacaba un ungüento de un armario y se lo daba al castaño

"Solo sigue las instrucciones y todo debería estar bien, hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarla Sona-sama?" Preguntó el doctor a la pelinegra

"No doctor, es todo por hoy, volvemos pasado la semana que le indicó a Issei?" Preguntó Sona

"Si, solo para ver qué todo haya salido bien, si lo desean a esta mismo hora pueden venir" dijo el doctor

"Entendido doctor, muchas gracias por todo" agradeció Sona

"Gracias" dijo Issei haciendo una reverencia y una vez que terminó siguió a Sona fuera del consultorio

"Muy bien Issei, ahora tenemos que conseguirte algo de ropa" dijo Sona creando un círculo mágico mientras Issei cerraba la puerta

Sona transportó a ambos al territorio Sitri pero a la zona comercial está vez, cuando terminó la transportación ahora se encontraban frente a un centro comercial enorme, el castaño solo miraba sorprendido el tamaño del edificio frente a él

"Vienes Issei?" Preguntó Sona, la cual ya había avanzado unos pasos y se volteó a ver a su acompañante

"E-Enseguida" fue la respuesta de Issei

Ambos pasaban por distintas tiendas de ropa para comprarle al castaño lo necesario, pasaban las horas y finalmente terminaron el maratón de compras, para suerte de Issei que iba acompañado de Sona, la heredera del Clan Sitri, la familia que controlaba el territorio en el que estaban, cada vez que una persona de dicho Clan comprar algo en cualquier tienda o establecimiento, ellos mandaban al castillo todas sus compras, así que por eso Issei no tenía que cargar nada de lo que se compró el día de hoy

Ahora ambos ya se encontraban caminando hacia la salida del edificio

"Muy bien Issei, hemos terminado por hoy, hay algo más que necesites?" Preguntó Sona

"Con todo lo que me ha conseguido hoy Sona-sama, es más que suficiente" respondió Issei

"Perfecto, por ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es curar tu pierna Issei, y una vez que esté curada comenzará tu entrenamiento" dio a conocer Sona sus planes para Issei

"Que entrenamiento Sona-sama?" Respondió confundido Issei

"Mientras tu pierna se cura mi madre y la sirviente en jefe te enseñarán sobre etiqueta, después de que tu pierna esté completamente curada comenzará tu entrenamiento en combate, por si no lo sabes Issei, me gusta que mis subordinados no sean simples marionetas como hacen algunos clanes, prefiero que sean personas que sean capaces de pensar por sí mismos y que puedan reaccionar acorde a la situación que se les presente y en cuanto al entrenamiento, es obvio que a ningún demonio de clase alta quiere a un sirviente o subordinado débil en su nobleza, así que entrenaras con alguien que tiene una buena relación con el Clan Sitri, y por último yo personalmente te enseñaré sobre estrategia y todo lo relacionado con esto, por lo menos hasta que vaya al mundo humano a estudiar" respondió Sona a la duda del castaño

"Dime Issei conoces nuestra historia como raza?" Preguntó Sona

"Por desgracia no Sona-sama, como sabe desde muy pequeño fui vendido por mis padres al clan Valefor y no tuve una educación apropiada" respondió el castaño

"Ya veo, entonces te asignaré un tutor para que aprendas nuestra historia así como otras materias importantes," dijo Sona

"Por si te lo preguntabas Tsubaki, también pasó por lo mismo que te mencioné, tienes algún inconveniente con esto?" Preguntó Sona

El castaño solo podía ver cómo Sona se preocupaba no sólo por el sino por las personas que estaban bajo su protección

"Para nada Sona-sama, estoy agradecido que se preocupe por mí" dijo Issei para después caminar delante de Sona y detenerse, y rápidamente arrodillarse ante ella

"Sona-sama, se que ya lo dije antes pero quiero que sepa que estaré a su lado por el resto de nuestras largas vidas para servirle y protegerla de todo el que quiera hacerle daño, yo Issei Hyoudou lo juro por mi vida" dijo Issei viendo a Sona directamente a los ojos, la pelinegra la escuchar esto tuvo un ligero sonrojo que por suerte para ella el castaño no notó

Después de un breve momento Sona le dio la mano a Issei para que este se pusiera de pie

"Muy bien Issei, hemos terminado por hoy es hora de volver a casa" dijo Sona al castaño el cual ya se encontraba de pie junto a ella, esperando a que los transportara de vuelta al castillo, lo cual Sona lo hizo rápidamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

 **DxD: Abandono**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no se olviden dejar un review para saber que les pareció el capítulo**

 **Ahora que conocimos un poco del pasado de Issei, les diré que está no será la primera vez que hablare de su pasado, en futuros episodios se conocerá más a fondo el tiempo que vivió con el Clan Valefor, este vez fui una versión resumida que Issei decidió contarle a Sona**

 **Posiblemente decida hacer algo más adelante con la herida en la pierna de Issei, pero todavía no es algo definitivo**

 **Por último, espero que la hayan pasado bien en Navidad y que tengan un Próspero Año Nuevo**

 **Sin más que agregar me despido**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS**


	3. Servir y Proteger

**Hola a todos aquí Crimson**

 **Les traigo, finalmente el siguiente episodio de DxD: Abandono, ya se que tardé demasiado, pero no entraré en detalles**

 **sin más aquí está el siguiente capítulo**

 **Capitulo 3: Servir y Proteger**

Mientras pasaba la semana, Issei pasaba la mayoría de su día con Lady Sitri, una mujer muy hermosa, y la jefa de sirvientas, el castaño ya podía moverse sin necesidad de cojear y ahora se encontraba tomando lecciones de baile con Lady Sitri como su pareja

"Y uno, dos y cambia de dirección" dijo Lady sitri dandole instrucciones al castaño el cual sostenía a la matriarca desde la cintura con una mano y la otra junto a la mano de Lady Sitri mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música

"Muy bien Issei-kun, puedo ver que has mejorado, ya no tengo que decirte todo el tiempo que es lo que tienes que hacer" dijo Lady Sitri mientras seguía bailando con Issei

"Es todo gracias a usted Lady Sitri" respondió el castaño, terminando el baile lentamente mientras la música estaba en la parte final

Ya que terminó la música la pareja de baile se separó y cada uno hizo una pequeña reverencia al otro, Lady Sitri agarró la falda de su vestido y se inclinó hacia adelante un poco mientras que Issei colocó un brazo al frente de él y el otro hacia un lado e inclinándose al igual que Lady Sitri

"Muy bien Issei-kun, pienso que ya hemos terminado, tú que crees Tomoe?" Preguntó la matriarca a la sirvienta

"Creo que ya está listo para cualquier ocasión que se le presente Sira-sama" respondió la ahora identificada Tomoe a su maestra

"Perfecto, Issei-kun puedes retirarte, hemos terminado con tus clases, ahora solo te falta terminar tus lecciones de etiqueta, continuaremos con eso mañana, hoy te presentará Sona a tu entrenadora, ve a asearte, come algo y después busca a Sona para que te presente" dijo Lady Sitri al joven frente a ella

"Gracias Sira-sama" fue todo lo que dijo el castaño para después ir rumbo a la puerta para ir a su cuarto

Ya en su habitación, el castaño entró al baño para tomar una ducha y quitarse el sudor de sus clases de baile, Issei se relajó en la bañera por un momento y después salió para poder vestirse, tomó un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga blanca, como su vestimenta y se dirigió a la cocina una vez vestido

El estomago del castaño comenzaba a sonar camino a la cocina, anunciando su necesidad de alimentos, unos minutos después finalmente llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraban todas las cocineras trabajando con gran velocidad, preparando la comida para los integrantes del Clan Sitri y todos los sirvientes y subordinados de estos, aunque obviamente solo Sona, sus padres y siervos de esta comerían en el gran comedor, los sirvientes y trabajadores comerían en el área común donde, cuando no estaban de servicio es donde pasaban su tiempo para relajarse o si lo deseaban salían a la ciudad en el territorio del Clan Sitri

Volviendo al castaño, este pasó entre todo él ajetreo hasta encontrar a Alice, la Chef personal de la Familia Sitri

"Alice-san buen día" saludó el castaño a la chica, a pesar de ser alguien muy joven, con tan solo 16 años, Alice es muy habilidosa en la cocina, esto llamó la atención de Lord y Lady Sitri y le hicieron una propuesta a Alice, a pesar de ser humana, ella aceptó muy bien la existencia de los demonios y le intrigaba lo que podía encontrar en el Inframundo

"Oh Issei-kun buen día, vas a comer ahora?" Respondió la chica de ojos rojos al castaño

"Si Alice-san, que preparaste hoy?" Dijo Issei

"Para ti Issei-kun, preparé tu plato favorito" respondió Alice con un guiño

"M-Muchas gracias A-Alice-san" dijo Issei nervioso tomando el plato de pasta que tanto le gustaba

"No hay de que Issei-kun, disfrútalo" respondió con una cálida sonrisa Alice

El castaño salió al cuarto común de los sirvientes para así poder llenar su estómago

Mientras el castaño disfrutaba sus alimentos, en otra parte del castillo, más precisamente en el gran comedor, se encontraban Sona con sus padres y Tsubaki, listos para comer, mientras los sirvientes traían su comida, los ocupantes de la mesa se encontraban platicando

"Sona, Tsubaki, ya encontraron alguna escuela en el mundo humano que coincida con sus criterios?" Preguntó Sira a su hija y su sierva

"Así es Sira-sama, la Academia Kuoh, pudimos averiguar qué hay algunos seres y personas vinculadas con lo sobrenatural que asisten a esa escuela y Sona-sama decidió que quería ir ahí" respondió Tsubaki, la fiel Reina y mejor amiga de Sona

"Mmm la Academia Kuoh, tengo entendido que Venelana quiere comprar esa escuela, y así mantener vigilada a Rias" dijo Sira a las dos chicas

"Porqué Venelana-sama quiere vigilar a Rias, Okaa-sama?" Preguntó Sona volteando a ver a su madre

"Cómo sabrás Sona, a Rias la han consentido demasiado, y aunque no me lo dijo, yo puedo suponer, para que no haga alguna tontería, pero no podría decirte con seguridad"

"Ya veo, cambiando de tema, puedo preguntarte algo más?" Dijo Sona

"Claro hija" fue la respuesta de Sira

"Cómo le va a Issei con sus lecciones de etiqueta?" Preguntó Sona por su subordinado

Después de un bocado a su comida la matriarca respondio

"Hoy completó con éxito su última lección de baile, la siguiente semana aprenderá sobre los modales en la mesa y cuando termine con eso, etiqueta en general" dijo Sira sus planes para el castaño

"Acaso tenías pensado algo más Sona?" Preguntó a su hija

"En realidad si Okaa-san, ahora que su pierna está curada quería que empezará su entrenamiento con ella, lo antes posible" informó a su madre

"Es una buena idea hija, asegúrate de programar muy bien su horario, podrá sonar duro pero quiero que ese chico te sea de utilidad" dijo Sira a su hija

"Entendido Okaa-san" respondió Sona

"También asegúrate que no se quede atrás en sus lecciones, me imagino que cuando tenga la edad suficiente, querrás que estudie contigo y Tsubaki en el mundo humano no?" Preguntó la matriarca, aunque ya sabia la respuesta de su hija

"Así es Okaa-san, cuando cumpla 15 años, vendrá con nosotras, espero que para ese tiempo ya haya terminado su entrenamiento y tenga el conocimiento necesario del mundo humano" dijo Sona antes de darle un bocado a su comida

"Por eso no te preocupes Sona, estoy segura que sus maestras lo tendrán preparado para cuando lo necesites, mientras estés allá, estará en buenas manos, después de todo son las mejores" dijo la matriarca Sitri a su hija

Sona solo sonrió ante la afirmación de su madre, y así las tres mujeres siguieron con su almuerzo

El día avanzó con relativa calma, Sona y Tsubaki se encontraban en la oficina de Sona en el castillo Sitri, revisando todos los papeles necesarios para su inicio de curso en el mundo humano, obviamente tenían que preparar una fachada sobre su antecedentes académicos, después de todo no creían que aceptaran papeles de una escuela del inframundo, es por eso que tuvieron que ir al mundo humano e hipnotizar al director de una escuela y que este les facilitara los papeles que ambas chicas necesitaran, esto por su puesto sucedió antes de que Sona acogiera a Issei

La noche por fin llegó e Issei se dirigía a la oficina de Sona, mientras caminaba al lugar mencionado el castaño se preguntaba a quien conocería ya que Sona lo mandó a llamar con una de las tantas sirvientas del castillo, diciéndole que Sona-sama quería presentarle a algunas personas.

El castaño finalmente llegó a la oficina de Sona y tocó la puerta para anunciar su llegada

"Adelante" se escuchó la voz de Sona a lo lejos, el castaño sin más abrió la puerta

"Sona-sama me llamó?" Dijo el castaño cerrando la puerta detrás de él

"Así es Issei, quería presentarte a algunas personas" dijo Sona mientras tres personas entraban por otra puerta en la habitación, 2 mujeres hermosas

"Issei ellas son Sae Chabashira tu nueva maestra en cualquier materia correspondiente al mundo humano y al nuestro y Jeanne D'arc tu instructora de armas" dijo Sona presentado a las mujeres las cuales hicieron una reverencia

"Ellas cuidarán de ti cuando Tsubaki y yo nos vayamos al mundo humano" dijo Sona volteando a ver al castaño, el cual miró a las dos mujeres

"Sona-sama, ya no vivirá aquí?" Preguntó Issei al escuchar lo que había dicho Sona, mientras se acercaba al escritorio

"Así es Issei, Tsubaki y yo iremos a estudiar al mundo humano y también voy por una razón en específico" dijo Sona mientras le indicaba a todos los presentes que tomaran asiento

"Voy al mundo humano, para reclutar a distintas personas para mi séquito, Tsubaki es mi Reina y única pieza por el momento" explicó Sona mientras terminaba de ordenar algunos papeles

"Entiendo Sona-sama y mientras usted está en el mundo humano, que es lo que haré aquí?" Pregunto Issei a Sona

"Chabashira-sensei y Jeanne-sensei te enseñarán y entrenarán, mi padre Lord Sitri y mi madre Lady Sitri quieren que seas mi guardaespaldas personal, es por eso que por un año te quedarás aquí en el castillo y aprenderás todo lo necesario para cumplir con los estándares que mi padre propuso para ser mi guardaespaldas, Pasado este año, me acompañarás al mundo humano y te unirás a la escuela donde Tsubaki y yo estaremos estudiando" explicó Sona sus planes y los de sus padres al castaño

"Cuando termines todas tus lecciones, ya sea con mi madre, Chabashira-sensei o Jeanne-sensei, puedes hacer lo que quieras el resto del día en el castillo, no tienes que hacer ningún otro trabajo o deber a menos que mi padre o mi madre te pidan algo, si lo deseas puedes seguir estudiando por tu propia cuenta, puedes aprender algo que llame tu interés o si quieres ayudar a los sirvientes en sus tareas, pero te repito no estás obligado, después de todo estas bajo mi supervisión" terminó de explicar Sona al castaño lo que estaría haciendo por todo un año

"Tienes alguna duda o queja Issei?" Pregunto Sona a Issei

"Ninguna Sona-sama, si ese es su deseo, con gusto lo haré" respondió Isse

"Muy bien Issei, tus clases con Chabashira-sensei empezarán mañana a primera hora y tu entrenamiento con Jeanne-sensei empezará la próxima semana después que vayamos al hospital y el doctor te revise" dijo Sona y al terminar se puso de pie y camino al frente de su escritorio

"Alguien tiene algún problema con estos planes?" Pregunto Sona viendo a los presentes

Chabashira y Jeanne negaron con sus cabezas y el castaño por su parte, levantó su mano para poder hacer una pregunta

"Alguna duda Issei?" Respondió Sona

"Si Sona-sama, cuando partirá hacia el mundo humano?" Dijo Issei mientras miraba a Sona fijamente

"Tsubaki y yo nos iremos en una semana, Tú entrenamiento ya habrá comenzado para entonces Issei, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, estarás muy ocupado, y no quiero que te distraigas, al contrario quiero que estes centrado en tu entrenamiento" dijo Sona al castaño, la pelinegra camino a la puerta y la abrió

"Jeanne-sensei, Chabashira-sensei pueden retirarse, sólo las llamé para presentarlas con Issei" Dijo Sona acomodándose los lentes

Ambas mujeres se levantaron de sus asientos y antes de ir a la puerta voltearon a ver al castaño

"Un placer conocerte Issei-kun, da todo tu esfuerzo en tu entrenamiento" dijo Jeanne extendiendo su mano para poder estrecharla con él, Issei al ver estoy, rápidamente se puso de pie e hizo lo mismo, ambos estrecharon las manos por unos cuantos segundos y se soltaron poco después, Jeanne entonces siguió su camino hacia la puerta e Issei trató de hacer lo mismo con Chabashira pero ella lo ignoró

"Ve a mi habitación a primera hora mañana, tienes mucho que aprender" dijo Chabashira con una voz algo fría al castaño mientras caminaba detrás de Jeanne

"Con su permiso Sona-sama, Chabashira y yo nos retiramos" dijo Jeanne a Sona

"Jeanne-san sabes que no tienes que agregar el Sama cuando me llames por mi nombre" respondió Sona apartándose de la puerta

"Lo se Sona-Chan es solo que siempre se me olvida" dijo Jeanne con una pequeña risa

"Con permiso" dijo Chabashira moviéndose entre Jeanne y Sona

"Chabashira, ten un poco más de respeto a Sona-chan" regaño Jeanne a la nueva maestra de Issei

"Tch" fue todo lo que hizo Chabashira antes de seguir con su camino

Issei, Sona y Jeanne solo vieron a Chabashira irse desde la habitación

"Una disculpa Sona-chan, Issei-kun, con permiso" Jeanne se disculpó con ambos jóvenes y fue en busca de Chabashira

Sona e Issei entraron de nuevo a la oficina de Sona y ambos se sentaron en los sofás uno enfrente del otro

"Y bien Issei-kun, que te parecen tus nuevas maestras?" Pregunto Sona al castaño

"Jeanne-san, parece buena persona y muy humilde" dijo Issei sobre Jeanne D'arc

"Y sobre Chabashira-sensei, honestamente Sona-sama, le tengo un poco de miedo" respondió Issei mientras imaginaba sus clases con sus nuevas maestras

"Jeje te entiendo un poco Issei-kun, Chabashira-sensei es estricta, pero es muy buena maestra" dijo Sona mientras reía por lo que dijo Issei

"No te preocupes Issei-kun, estás en muy buenas manos, ellas cuidarán de ti en mi ausencia" le aseguró Sona al castaño

"Gracias Sona-sama, hay algo más que quiera decirme?" Preguntó Issei

"No Issei-kun, es todo por ahora, puedes retirarte" dijo Sona mientras el castaño se levantaba de su asiento, y justo cuando se estaba volteando, Sona le habló una vez más

"Issei-kun, recuerda que mañana después de tus clases con Chabashira-sensei tienes tus lecciones de baile con mi madre" le recordó Sona al castaño, el cual sólo se volteó y respondió

"Entendido Sona-sama" y con eso comenzó su rumbo hacia la puerta de la habitación

La semana pasaba lentamente para Issei, sentía que no tenía tiempo para si mismo, pero de alguna manera lograba hacer todo lo que Sona tenía planeado para él, las clases con Chabashira-sensei aunque eran fáciles de entender debido a la experiencia que tenía dicha mujer, su actitud era algo que Issei no podía llegar a entender, cuando le daba clases a Issei tenía una actitud profesional pero estricta, si Issei llegaba a distraerse aunque sea por un segundo Chabashira le llamaba la atención, cuando las clases terminaban e Issei se encontraba por casualidad con ella y tenía alguna duda Chabashira ignoraba al castaño o le decía "no estamos en horario de clases, pregúntame en la próxima lección" y esa era toda la interacción que tenían fuera del aula

Una vez Issei la vio por casualidad caminando hacia la cocina, decidió seguirla para tratar de averiguar cómo era con otras personas y lo que vio al espiar a través de la puerta semi abierta fue algo que él, en el corto tiempo que tiene de conocerla nunca la había visto hacer

Ella estaba hablando y riendo con otras personas de la mansión Sitri, como cualquier persona normal lo haría, esto le provocaba una gran incógnita, porque era estricta sólo con el?

Tal vez es algo que Issei nunca podría llegar a descubrir y solo el tiempo lo dirá

Issei ese día salió con Sona para revisar su pierna una vez más, para este momento ya caminaba con normalidad y no sentía algún tipo de malestar, pero aún así Sona quería esta segura que el castaño no tuviera algún daño permanente a largo plazo

Ambos ya se habían transportado al hospital que habían ido la última vez, Sona había confirmado la cita e Issei hace unos días y ahora se encontraba esperando unos minutos en el consultorio del doctor encargado del caso de Issei

Paso un momento más y el doctor finalmente pudo recibirlos

"Sona-hime, joven Issei bienvenidos, por favor pasen" saludó el doctor mientras se hacía a un lado para deja pasar a dichos jóvenes, una vez pasaron el doctor cerró la puerta y todos fueron al escritorio de este para poder hablar a gusto

"Muy bien joven Hyoudou por lo que puedo ver, ya puede caminar sin dificultad alguna" comenzó a hablar el doctor mientras tomaba asiento y le indicó a su paciente y acompañante a hacer lo mismo

"Así es doctor, como usted dice mi pierna ya la siento completamente normal otra vez, como si nada hubiera pasado" dijo Issei mientras frotaba su pierna

"Me da gusto que así sea, pero solo para estar 100% seguros, permíteme hacer una última prueba, esto es solo para asegurarnos de que no tengas una recaída a largo plazo" sugirió el doctor a Issei mientras este le sacaba sangre

El doctor llevaba la sangre de Issei a una máquina especial la cual, los demonios habían inventado, esto era para detectar algún tipo de magia que se encuentre escondida o que se pueda activar en un futuro cercano

Los minutos pasaban mientras los presentes esperaban los resultados de la máquina, finalmente la pantalla comenzó a parpadear y mostró los resultados, el doctor fue con los resultados a su escritorio y habló con los jóvenes

"Muy bien joven Hyoudou, todo esto indica que usted está recuperado al 100% no es necesario seguir con el tratamiento" explicó el doctor, antes de que Sona o Issei pudieran decir algo el doctor siguió

"No por qué ya estes curado joven Hyoudou quiere decir que no debas de tener cuidado con tu cuerpo, si sientes qué hay algo mal o tienes una recaída, ven a verme de inmediato" terminó de explicar el doctor

"Doctor, muchas gracias por todo" dijo Issei dándole la mano, lo cual el doctor la estrechó con la suya

"Hay algo más que Issei tenga que hacer?" Preguntó Sona, mientras ambos hombres estrechaban las manos, una vez que ambos se soltaron el doctor respondió

"Para nada Sona-sama, el joven Hyoudou, aparte del problema con su pierna se encontraba en buena salud, sólo un poco desnutrido por la falta de alimentos, pero veo que eso se está solucionando con usted en la mansión Sitri" comentó el doctor

"Ya veo, doctor, muchas gracias por atender a Issei, si surge algo nuevamente, Issei vendrá a verlo de ser necesario" dijo Sona mientras se ponía de pie, Issei al verla hizo lo mismo

Sona y el doctor estrecharon sus manos y al terminar, la pareja de jóvenes se retiraban del lugar, Issei abrió la puerta para que Sona pasara primero y este siguió después

Un momento después ambos ya se encontraban fuera del hospital y Sona habló

"Que tal Issei? Todo salió bien, ahora que no estaré aquí, quiero que te cuides, no quiero que la persona que cuidará de mi tenga una recaída porque no se cuido bien"

"No se preocupe Sona-sama, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi, prometo no decepcionarla" respondió Issei

"Por cierto Issei, cuando estemos solo tu y yo puedes llamarme solo Sona, Tsubaki hace lo mismo, para este punto de conocernos ya eres alguien en quien puedo confiar, pero tendrás que seguir llamándome con honoríficos en público" dijo Sona antes de crear el círculo de transportación hacia la mansión Sitri

"Entendido Sona-sam... Sona" se auto corrigió Issei mientras entraba al círculo recién formado

"Perfecto" fue lo ultimo que dijo Sona antes de transportar a ambos

Un par de días después Sona ya tenía todo listo para ir al mundo humano junto con su mejor amiga y a Reina Tsubaki, toda la mansión Sitri estaba ahí para despedir a ambas chicas Lord y Lady Sitri al frente de todos los que trabajaban ahí, Issei incluido

"Tsubaki cuida muy bien de nuestra hija, se que está en muy buenas manos contigo" habló Lord Sitri

"Sona, hasta ahora he apoyado las decisiones que has tomado y ciertamente no me has decepcionado para nada, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y espero que puedas encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu vida" terminó de decir Lord Sitri a su hija

"Sona tu padre y yo te amamos, nunca olvides eso, siempre estaremos contigo cuando nos necesites, nunca dudes por un segundo de nuestro amor por ti, ahora que te vas de casa, reúne gente en quien puedas confiar, ellos serán los pilares que te ayudarán a triunfar y cumplir tus objetivos" habló esta vez Lady Sitri

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, gracias, les prometo que no los decepcionaré" respondió Sona decidida a no decepcionar a sus padres

Sus padres sólo asintieron ante la respuesta de su hija, Sona les dio un abrazo a ambos y ahora volteó a ver a Issei

"Issei-kun, termina tu entrenamiento rápido, se que eres capaz de hacerlo y alcánzanos a Tsubaki y a mi, los más pront..." dijo Sona pero fue interrumpida por alguien más

"Sona-chaaaan" se escuchó una voz muy peculiar detrás de todos los presentes, las sirvientas y mayordomos abrieron paso y una mujer con una vestimenta aún más peculiar

Una chica de alrededor 20 años caminaba a través de la servidumbre del Clan Sitri, peinada con un par de coletas a los lados, vestida con un una falda color rosa con toques blancos, su ombligo estaba expuesto y su pecho estaba cubierto por una especie de camisa sin mangas de los mismos colores el cual era complementado con un gran moño rosado justo en el pecho, medias largas de rayas negras y rosadas, guantes largos totalmente negros y muñequeras blancas y por último un gorro rosa y una vara al parecer mágica.

Una vez que la chica en cuestión se acercó hasta el frente, no pudo contener más sus emociones y se abalanzó hacia Sona mientras lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus cristalinos ojos azules.

"Waaaaaah, Sona-chan, no dejes a tu Onee-chan sola aquí por favor, waaaaaaaah" prácticamente gritó la chica que abrazaba a Sona, todos los presentes al ver la interacción no sabían cómo reaccionar, incluso Lord y Lady Sitri, estaban sin habla ante la actitud de su hija mayor

"Onee-sama por favor, no me voy para siempre, así que por favor compórtate" Sona regañó a su ahora identificada hermana mayor

"(Sniff) Sona-chan no te vayas por favor, Onee-chan te promete que se portará bien, (Sniff) Onee-chan ya no irá a destruir el cielo si te quedas con ella (Sniff)" exclamó la hermana mayor, al escuchar esto todos los presentes se pusieron nerviosos por lo que podría hacer la hija mayor del clan Sitri si su hermana se iba

"Onee-sama le causarías problemas, no solo a Otou-sama y Okaa-sama, sino a todo el inframundo si llegas a hacer eso, así que por favor compórtate o no te volveré a hablar nunca jamás" amenazó Sona a la Maou Leviathan, al escuchar esto Serafall comenzó a calmarse poco a poco

Ya más tranquila Serafall le dijo a su hermana

"(Sniff) está bien Sona-chan, Onee-chan se tranquilizará (Sniff)" dijo Serafall, todos los que escucharon eso dieron un alivio por eso

Serafall se hizo a un lado para que su hermana se terminara de despedir de todos

"Todos, Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo" dijo Sona a la servidumbre de la mansión y por último vio una vez más a Issei

"Issei-kun, cuídate" al terminar de hablar, Tsubaki comenzó a crear el círculo de transportación y ambas chicas entraron, solo para unos segundos después irse del lugar en rumbo hacia el mundo humano

Una vez que se habían ido Serafall se acercó a Issei-kun

"Hmm así que tu eres el chico que será el guardaespaldas de Sona-chan?" Dijo la Maou al castaño

"Serafall-sama es un honor conocerla" Issei no sabiendo que decir o hacer saludó a Serafall mientras se arrodillaba

"Levántate" respondió la chica "sólo te diré una cosa Issei-kun, Si por alguna razón Sona-chan es herida de alguna forma, sentirás toda mi furia" dijo Serafall con un tono serio, el cual puso pálido a Issei "de acuerdo I-ssei-kun" terminó Serafall con una sonrisa

Issei solo asintió a la Maou, Serafall al ver la respuesta de Issei, se retiró del lugar e iba con sus padres mientras tarareaba una canción de lo que parecía ser un programa de televisión

Issei se quedó un momento más afuera de la mansión, mientras todos los presentes volvían a sus actividades diarias.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no olviden dejar su review y darme sus opiniones y que les pareció el capítulo, también pueden seguirme en Twitter, el enlace esta en mi perfil.**

 **En unos momentos publicaré un anuncio con respecto a mis otros fics, estén atentos**

 **Antes de irme, si quieren pasar un buen rato y hablar con otros autores y conmigo, nos encontramos en un servidor de Discord, Atención, en el servidor sólo se habla inglés, asegúrense de leer las reglas del servidores o serán baneados por las administradores**

 **Link del servidor:** **discord .gg /JPa7Ztf** **(solo quiten los espacios)**

 **Sin más que agregar me despido**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS**


	4. Entrenamiento, Estudio y Pasado

**Finalmente esta aquí, había dicho en mi Twitter que estaba a un 80% el capítulo hace unos días, pero me llegó un poco de inspiración y escribí mas de lo planeado**

 **No los entretengo más y aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo**

 **Capitulo 4: Entrenamiento, Estudio y Pasado**

 **Flashback**

"Vamos Issei, tu puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que deslizarte y mamá te atrapará" dijo una mujer de cabello castaño a un pequeño Issei de tan solo 5 años, el cual se encontraba arriba de una resbaladilla

El pequeño se sentó y se dio a sí mismo un pequeño impulso para así poder bajar el resbaladero, Issei bajaba a una velocidad considerable hasta que finalmente su mamá lo agarró en sus brazos y lo alzó con ellos

"Ese es mi pequeño Issei, muy bien hecho" felicitó la madre a su hijo, el cual sonreía por el elogio

"Muy bien Issei inténtalo una vez más" dijo su madre dejándolo en el suelo e Issei se dirigía una vez más hacia el juego

El castaño subía lentamente por las grandes escaleras, que ya no eran un problema para el y una vez en la cima habló a su madre

"Kaa-chan, después de esto podemos ir por un helado?" Pregunto Issei a su madre

"Claro que si Issei, si bajas tu solo por la resbaladilla, después haremos lo que quieras" dijo la orgullosa madre a su hijo, este al escuchar sus palabras tomó valor una vez más y bajo otra vez por el resbaladero, siendo recibido nuevamente por los brazos de su madre

"Kaa-chan, ya podemos ir por helado?" Pregunto Issei a su madre, la cual le sonrió hasta que respondió

"Claro cariño, vamos, de que sabor vas a elegir Issei?" Preguntó su madre

"Mmm no lo sé, tal vez... Chocolate o Vainilla" Respondió un indeciso Issei

"Jajaja no te preocupes Issei, tienes bastante tiempo para decidir" Respondió su madre mientras lo tomaba de la mano y ambos se iban del parque

 **Tiempo actual**

Issei se encontraba en una habitación amplia de la mansión Sitri la cual tenía diferentes estanterías con distintos tipos de armas, Issei por su parte se encontraba jadeando y sudando de pies a cabeza y sosteniendo una lanza con ambas manos

Frente a él se encontraba Jeanne D'arc con su armadura de batalla y su distintiva lanza, clavada en el suelo y con su bandera amarrada en esta, ella se encontraba como si nada, ya que estaba acostumbrada a entrenar y pelear

"Que pasa Issei-kun? Acaso ya te cansaste?" Preguntó una Jeanne seria

Cuando Issei y Jeanne estaban conversando fuera del entrenamiento eran prácticamente un par de amigos a la vista de cualquier persona, pero el momento en que ellos entraba a la habitación que se encontraba ahora, la actitud de la rubia cambiaba drásticamente, la dulce y amable Jeanne se transformaba en alguien estricta y seria

Los primeros días que Issei entrenaba con ella, simplemente no podía creerlo, ahora que ha pasado tiempo, el castaño está acostumbrado a esto

"No Jeanne-sensei" Respondió Issei alto y claro y un momento después se puso en pose de pelea

Jeanne hizo lo mismo, tomó su lanza con ambas manos y se puso en pose defensiva, esperando el ataque de su estudiante, Issei por su parte comenzó a moverse y corrió hacia Jeanne, una vez que Issei estaba cerca de su maestra, el castaño se deslizó en el suelo con sus rodillas y mientras se acercaba a Jeanne, preparaba su arma para atacar, al ver esto la instructora se sorprendió un poco por la súbita acción de su pupilo, pero no dudó en quedarse en su pose defensiva

Issei al estar a escasos segundos cerca de Jeanne, movió su lanza con gran fuerza para atacar, como era de esperarse Jeanne interceptó el golpe con la suya, Issei aprovechó el momento para así poder dar una patada, la cual dirigió hacia uno de los pies de su maestra, esto provocó que la rubia levantara su pie para esquivar y aprovechar ese movimiento para contraatacar, pero Issei tenía un último as bajo la manga, de la nada el castaño soltó su lanza, la cual sostenía con ambas manos y ahora que estaban libres, agarró el otro pie de su contrincante, y como se encontraba deslizando la fuerza de este la jaló y la llevó al suelo junto al castaño

Con Jeanne en el suelo e Issei ahora detenido a unos cuanto centímetros de ella, el castaño se levantó rápidamente y sacó un cuchillo que este tenía en su espalda, el cual apuntó al cuello de su maestra, finalizando así el encuentro

Un momento después ya ambos se encontraban de pie nuevamente

"Muy bien hecho Issei-kun, es tu primera victoria desde que empezaste tu entrenamiento" dijo Jeanne secándose el sudor que tenía en su rostro con una de las tallas que una de las sirvientas de la mansión le proporcionaron a ambos

"Muchas gracias Sensei, a decir verdad no creí que funcionaría, pero como usted me dijo, actúa de forma calculada pero impredecible" Respondió Issei mientras tomaba algo de agua para mantenerse hidratado

"Así es Issei-kun, me da gusto saber que recuerdas las lecciones que has estado aprendiendo, como te he dicho, tu enemigo no puede anticipar tus movimientos, siempre trata de actuar y pensar fuera de la caja, las posibilidades son infinitas" dijo Jeanne mientras agarraba una botella de agua que le ofrecía su alumno

"Jeanne-sensei, mañana entrenaremos con otro tipo de armas?" Pregunto Issei después de tomar un poco de agua y secarse el sudor con una de las toallas que la sirvienta que estaba presente les proporcionó

"Si Issei-kun, mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento con espada, aunque no soy muy buena en este tipo de armas, tengo algo de conocimiento sobre estas y te enseñaré así como con la lanza todo lo que se sobre ellas" explicó la rubia sobre sus planes de mañana

"De acuerdo Issei-kun es todo por hoy, puedes retirarte" comentó después de unos segundos al castaño

El castaño al escuchar esto se alegró ya que el entrenamiento por fin había terminado, Issei llevó su arma al estante y la acomodó en su respectivo lugar, Jeanne por su parte desapareció su lanza en un espacio alterno, el cual podía usarlo a su gusto y guardar lo que ella quisiera

Issei terminó de guardar el equipo que usaron y se despidió de su maestra la cual sólo se despidió con una sonrisa, una vez fuera de la habitación Issei fue directo a la cocina en busca de su necesario y obligatorio alimento, ya era la hora de la comida en la mansión Sitri, al menos para Lord y Lady Sitri

Durante su camino rumbo a la cocina, Issei tenía que pasar por la puerta del comedor principal de la mansión y justo después de pasar dicha puerta doblando desde un pasillo se encontró a Lord y Lady Sitri, ambos rumbo al comedor y pasar un tiempo a solas como pareja mientras disfrutaban de sus alimentos

Ambos platicaban hasta que notaron que Issei caminaba hacia ellos

"Oh Issei-kun buen día" dijo Lady Sitri

El castaño se detuvo frente a ellos y puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la pareja

"Buen día Sira-sama, Zergan-sama" respondió el castaño a la pareja

"Terminaste tu entrenamiento Issei-kun o tenias clase con Chabashira?" Preguntó Sira

"Entrenamiento mi Lady, justo ahora acabo de terminar" fue la respuesta del castaño

"Espero que aprendas todo lo que Jeanne te enseñe, no quiero que le pase nada a mi hija por culpa de alguien que no aprovecha su entrenamiento como debe ser" esta vez habló Lord Sitri, Issei había hablado pocas veces con el, pero eso fue suficiente para conocerlo, Zergan Sitri es una persona estricta y llena de orgullo

Esta es la primera vez que Issei habla con el líder del clan Sitri, el castaño lo había visto antes cuando Sona fue al mundo humano hace ya seis meses, y lo ha visto de vez en cuando por la mansión, pero siempre estaba ocupado, ya sea hablando con los sirvientes o entreteniendo a algún invitado de otro pilar demoniaco

"Mientras este junto a Sona-sama le aseguro Lord Sitri que ella estará sana y salva, no dejaré que nada le pase mientras yo esté vivo" dijo Issei con cierto nivel de confianza

"Grandes palabras para alguien que se encontraba al borde de la muerte hace unos meses" respondió Zergas Sitri al castaño y antes de decir algo más fue interrumpido

"Cariño, Issei está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo entrenando para proteger a tu hija, así que por favor deja de molestarlo" Lady Sitri defendió al guardaespaldas de su hija

Lord Sitri no le dijo nada a su esposa y siguió su camino, Lady Sitri fue detrás de él pero no sin antes decir algo más

"Issei-kun perdona a mi marido, siempre que se trata de sus hijas se pone en un modo sobre protector" dijo la bella mujer a Issei

El castaño por su parte no dijo nada y solo espero a que la pareja entrara al comedor, ambos ya en la puerta, Lord Sitri volteó a ver al castaño una vez más

"Quiero verte mañana en el cuarto de entrenamiento, ya veremos qué tanto has aprendido" fueron las últimas palabras del hombre antes de entrar al comedor

Issei solo al escuchar esas palabra se puso nervioso, el sabía que Zergas Sitri era un demonio con una alta capacidad mágica y fue entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo desde una corta edad por su padre el antiguo líder del clan

Acaso Lord Sitri desafiaría a Issei en un combate de entrenamiento o solo observaría su entrenamiento con Jeanne, el castaño no lo sabría hasta el día de mañana, después de ver a los líderes entrar a la habitación antes mencionada, Issei siguió su camino hasta la cocina, donde buscó a Alice, la carismática y simpática Chef del castillo

"Ara Issei-kun, creí que entrenarías más tiempo con Jeanne-san" dijo Alice al ver a Issei entrar a la cocina

"Hola Alice, si pensé lo mismo pero terminamos rápido, hoy fue la primera vez que logré vencer a Jeanne-sensei, tal vez por eso terminamos temprano?" Respondió Issei

Durante los seis meses que Issei llevaba viviendo en el castillo Sitri, el castaño se ha relacionado mucho con Alice, tanto que la ve como una hermana mayor, cuando cada uno no está haciendo su trabajo o entrenamiento respectivos, ambos han hablado de muchas cosas, las cosas que Alice pasó en el mundo humano en sus días de escuela, y el castaño sobre su pasado con sus padres y cuando este era un esclavo

Así es, Alice es una de las pocas personas que conocen el pasado de Issei, cuando la peliblanca escuchó la historia de Issei, no pudo evitar llorar cuando sus padres lo abandonaron y todo lo que vivió en la mansión Valefor, después de eso ambos platicaban todos los días ya sea cuando Issei fuera a comer o cuando estuvieran desocupados, algunas veces se quedaban en el castillo, otras Issei acompañaba a Alice a comprar lo necesario para la comida junto con algunas de las sirvientas y de vez en cuando Alice le enseñaba a cocinar al castaño, algo que este encontró muy relajante y lo usaba para deshacerse del estrés

"De verdad Issei-kun, entonces eso amerita un premio, puedes pedir lo que sea para comer y lo tendré listo para ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" dijo Alice al escuchar la hazaña de Issei

"En ese caso Alice quiero Lasaña" respondió Issei

"Mou Issei-kun tu y la Lasaña otra vez, está bien, solo porque fue idea mía te cumpliré tu deseo" dijo Alice fastidiando a Issei sobre su obsesión con la pasta, en este caso Lasaña

Rápidamente Alice preparo el platillo favorito de Issei y ya que estaba por terminar todo para la comida de Lord y Lady Sitri se preparó un plato para ella igual y así poder comer con Issei, mientras que el resto de los cocineros daban los toques finales

"Muy bien Issei-kun, crees que estás listo para ir al mundo humano con Sona-chan?" Pregunto Alice de la nada, issei al escuchar la pregunta no supo que responder

Por una parte si quería ir, ya que el nunca había ido al mundo humano y quería conocerlo por primera vez y por otra parte estaba nervios, qué tal si no lograba encajar en la escuela donde asistía Sona y lo rechazaban

"A decir verdad Alice no estoy seguro, por una parte si quiero ir pero por otra me pongo nervioso de solo pensar en ir, qué tal si no les caigo bien a las demás personas, si simplemente soy un rechazado" respondió Issei a la pregunta de la peliblanca

Alice al escuchar a su amigo no pudo evitar sentirse triste por el, así que decidió animarlo un poco, la chica se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el chico a sentarse junto a él

"Por eso no te preocupes Issei-kun, todos los chicos de tu edad piensan de esa manera alguna vez en su vida, puedo asegurarte que harás muchos amigos en el mundo humano, después de todo eres un muchacho simpático" sonrió Alice al decir esto último, Issei al escuchar las palabras de la cocinera no pudo evitar alegrarse

"Alice gracias por eso" fue todo lo que dijo Issei a la chica

"No hay de que Issei-kun puedes hablar con esta Onee-san cuando quieras" dijo Alice mientras se señalaba a si misma

"Alice, solo eres mayor que yo por 2 años"

"Jaja, aún así Issei-kun tu eres mi hermanito, así que ya sabes puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea" termino de decir la chica con un tono alegre

Después de esa conversación ambos continuaron comiendo, mientras hablaban de distintos temas que les parecían interesantes compartir con el otro

Un rato pasó e Issei terminó su comida y se despidió de Alice, la peliblanca siguió con sus actividades diarias mientras que Issei fue a tomar sus clases con Chabashira, Issei se apresuraba, ya qué pasó mucho tiempo con su amiga y llegaba tarde para su clase, algo que no le gustaba a su maestra

Issei pasó rápidamente por sus libros de historia humana, matemáticas y otras materias que se encontraban en su cuarto e inmediatamente corrió hasta la habitación que la familia Sitri usaba no solo para las lecciones de Issei, sino también las de Sona, cuando ella todavía vivía en el castillo

Ya frente a la habitación, Issei se tranquilizó por todo lo que corrió, comenzó a respirar lentamente y cuando finalmente se calmó llevó su mano a la manija de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, el castaño entró y ahí se encontraba su maestra. Esperándolo con una cara que él deseaba no encontrar, una enojada Chabashira lo estaba esperando de brazos cruzados

Issei solo trago saliva mientras esperaba el regaño de la mujer frente a él

"Llegas tarde" fueron las únicas palabras de Chabashira a su estudiante actual

"Una disculpa sensei, me entretuve en la cocina con Alice, y cuando me di cuenta de la hora ya se había hecho tarde" respondió Issei mirando hacia el suelo

"Acaso te pedí excusas? No importa ya, toma asiento y comencemos con la clase" dijo Chabashira mientras abría su libro

Así comenzó la clase, Sona le había dejado en claro a Chabashira, que Issei tenía que saber todo sobre el país al que el iría cuando acompañara a Sona en el mundo humano, en este caso Japón.

"Seguiremos con nuestras lecciones sobre Japón Issei" dijo sin ninguna pizca de emoción Chabashira, a lo que Issei solo asintió

"Como sabes Japón es un país soberano insular del este de Asia, situado en el Océano Pacífico, dime que significa los caracteres que componen su nombre y cómo se le conoce a este país" dio una breve explicación antes de preguntar a Issei

"Los caracteres significa el origen del sol y debido a eso a Japón se le conoce como la Tierra del Sol Naciente" respondió Issei un poco nervioso

"Correcto, sigamos" fue todo lo que dijo su maestra antes de continuar

"Por cuántas islas está conformado el archipiélago japonés y cuál de estas es la más de grande?" Fue la siguiente pregunta

"6-6852 islas" respondió con duda Issei "y la isla de Honshū es la más grande"

"Bien" dijo Chabashira, y rápidamente le dio otra pregunta al castaño "y como era llamada esta isla anteriormente?"

"Eh" Issei pensó por un momento la respuesta, "Antes era conocida como... H-Hondō" respondió con algo de duda en su voz

Su maestra solo volteó a ver y preguntó "estas seguro?"

Issei lo pensó por un momento y solo asintió

"Bien, estas en lo correcto" fue todo lo que dijo Chabashira

Las horas pasaban así como las distintas materias que Issei tenía que estudiar, hasta que finalmente dieron las 9 P.M. esto marcaba el fin de las clases de Issei, al menos por hoy

Chabashira comenzó a recoger sus cosas y una vez que las tenía en brazos comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido segundos antes de llegar a esta

"Chabashira-sensei, lo siento por llegar tarde, le prometo que no volverá a pasar" dijo Issei inclinándose a lado de su asiento con sus brazos a los lados

"Si quieres disculparte llega temprano a las clases de mañana" fue todo lo que dijo su maestra antes de salir de la habitación y seguir su camino a quien sabe dónde

Issei por su parte finalmente había terminado todos sus deberes y obligaciones, pero solo había una cosa que lo preocupaba, su encuentro contra Zergas Sitri, el actual jefe del Clan a Sitri y el padre de su maestra Sona

El castaño pensó por un momento que es lo que haría cuando se enfrentara a Lord Sitri, el solo había oído de sus hazañas en la guerra de las tres facciones, y por lo que escuchó es un buen estratega, algo que Sona heredó de su padre, y también que es un buen luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, "Ya pensaré en algo mañana, por ahora buscaré algo que hacer" dijo Issei a si mismo después de sacudir un poco su cabeza para liberarla de esos pensamientos.

Y así el castaño salió de la habitación y a explorar mas la mansión Sitri, ya tenía un poco más de seis meses viviendo aquí y aún así no había explorado por completo la mansión, después de todo la familia Sitri es, de todos los clanes una de las 5 con más recursos en todo el Inframundo, ya que ellos son la familia dedicada a la industria médica demoníaca y todos los hospitales del Inframundo les pertenecen.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que comenzó a explorar el castillo, e Issei por pura casualidad logró ver al fondo de un pasillo a sus dos maestras, Jeanne y Chabashira caminando y finalmente doblando en otro pasillo, Isse por alguna razón decidió seguirlas y ver a donde se dirigían. Con un paso rápido pero silencioso Issei se acercó al pasillo donde doblaron ambas mujeres y vio desde ahí que salieron a un balcón que era básicamente un jardín.

Issei se acercó de la forma más silenciosa posible y se asomó poco a poco para ver que hacían sus maestras, vio que tomaron asiento y comenzaron a platicar, al principio platicaban de cosas triviales, Issei comenzaba a aburrirse de esto y pensaba en irse, pero llegó un momento en el que Chabashira comenzó a llorar

"Los extrañas, verdad Shira?" Issei Oyó a Jeanne decir a su amiga

"Más que a nada en el mundo Jeanne, sabes lo difícil que es no pensar en todos ellos?" Dijo Chabashira entre sollozos

"Shira, se que es difícil, no he pasado por una situación como la tuya, pero quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmelo, estaré aquí para escucharte siempre que quieras" Jeanne confortaba a Shira, como ella le decía cariñosamente

"Gracias Jeanne, últimamente se me ha hecho muy difícil darle clases a Issei-kun" A Issei se le hizo extraño escucha que Chabashira-sensei dijera su nombre de esa forma, ya que por lo general ella no lo decía y si lo hacía era sin honoríficos y de una forma cortante, pero ahora ella lo decía de forma amable y hasta cierto punto cariñosa

"El solo estar en el salón con él me recuerda cuando era maestra en el mundo humano, todos mis alumnos los imagino a lado de Issei y de un momento a otro ya no se encuentran ahí" Chabashira le contó a Jeanne por lo que estaba pasando, mientras las lágrimas caían y caían por sus mejillas

"Perder a tus alumnos de esa forma es difícil Shira, cualquier persona estaría devastada, pero crees que a tus alumnos les gustaría verte de esta forma? Eres una persona muy fuerte, alguien más habría caído en un terrible depresión, tu eres fuerte, y lo has demostrado bien, no te diré que no llores por ellos, es valido llorar en este tipo de situaciones" respondió Jeanne

"Tienes razón Jeanne, Sniff... ellos no quisieran verme así, y siento que debo disculparme con Issei-kun por como lo he tratado desde que nos conocimos, Sniff... el no tiene la culpa de nada y sin embargo lo estoy tratando de manera estricta todo el tiempo" para este momento Issei tenía lágrimas en los ojos por escuchar la historia de su maestra, sin importarle Issei salió al balcón, Chabashira y Jeanne notaron a Issei ir hacia ellas, lo cual las hizo sorprenderse por la presencia del castaño.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Chabashira fue que Issei estaba llorando también

"Escuchaste todo?" Preguntó Chabashira a su alumno, Issei solo asintió y sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo a su maestra, Chabashira se quedó completamente quieta, sin poder decir o hacer algo, un momento después hizo lo mismo y abrazó a Issei

"Lo siento mucho Issei-kun, debes pensar que soy una terrible persona por tratarte así" Chabashira habló con una voz baja mientras ambos se soltaban del abrazo, Chabashira aprovechó ese momento para secar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

"No Sensei, todo lo contrario, pienso que es una persona admirable, tratar de salir adelante después de lo que haya vivido es algo que no cualquier persona pudiera hacer" Issei calmó a su maestra con sus cálidas palabras "todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, la he visto por mucho tiempo y en algún momento de mi estadía pensé que usted me odiaba..." Chabashira rápidamente trató de interrumpir a su alumno "No Isse..." pero el castaño impidió que ella hablara "pero nunca me imaginé que hubiera vivido algo tan trágico para hacerla cambiar mucho su forma de ser"

"Lo siento tanto Issei-kun, nunca fue mi intención hacerte pensar eso, es solo que no sabia cómo lidiar con mis emociones y termine lastimándote" Chabashira tomó la mano de Issei y siguió "S-Si te parece bien Issei-kun, podrías escucharme por un momento?" Pidió su maestra un poco de tiempo con él

Issei solo asintió ante la propuesta, para ese tiempo Jeanne se paró lentamente de su asiento y decidió dejar solos a la maestra y su alumno, sin decir nada, sin más entró a la Mansión Sitri y fue a preparar algunas cosas para la próxima lección de Issei

"Todo pasó un día común y corriente, llegué temprano a la escuela como siempre lo hacía para preparar el material de las clases del día. Todo avanzaba con calma, todos los estudiantes llegaban uno tras otro a la escuela, al igual que los maestros" comenzó a contar Chabashira a Issei.

"Finalmente era hora de que comenzaran las clases y todos ya estaban en sus salones correspondientes, las primeras clases pasaban y yo regañaba a algunos alumnos que no estaba prestando atención, confiscaba algunas revistas o celulares porque al parecer mi clase era algo aburrida para ellos jeje" soltó una pequeña risa recordando a sus alumnos, lo que hacían y como actuaban cuando ella confiscaba alguna de sus pertenencias o como sus compañeros se burlaban a la persona que le quitaban algo.

"Estaba terminando la clase de Historia y era hora de su descanso, todos salieron a comer y yo fui a la sala de profesores" Chabashira en este momento apretó muy fuerte la mano de Issei y este hizo lo mismo "pasó la hora de su descanso y todos volvíamos al salón" tomó un poco de aire la maestra y siguió

"Ya en el salón estaba por comenzar la siguiente clase cuando de repente unos hombres con pasamontañas y armas en sus manos entraron a la escuela" una vez más las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos "sin razón alguna comenzaron a disparar a todos los que se encontraban presentes" Chabashira dejó de hablar por un momento mientras recordaba como sus alumnos caían al suelo uno a uno, algunos murieron al instante mientras que otros lentamente se desangraban hasta que finalmente dejaban de respirar.

"Al final y-yo fui la ultima en recibir un disparo" dijo Chabashira frotándose el vientre, señalando a Issei donde fue que recibió dicho disparo

Después de un incómodo silencio la maestra continuó "después de dispararnos a todos, los hombres salieron del lugar lo más rápido que pudieron y yo me quedé desangrando en el suelo, resulta ser que esos hombres eran parte de un grupo terrorista que amenazó públicamente que harían un tiroteo en una escuela y desafortunadamente eligieron en donde yo trabajaba" Issei solo escuchó la triste noticia y comenzó a llorar por todo lo que vivió su maestra

"Afortunadamente para mi, los hombres se fueron rápidamente del lugar ya habiendo cumplido su objetivo" después de decir eso Chabashira dejó de apretar la mano de Issei "eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento, desperté 2 días después en una cama de hospital, ahí los doctores me explicaron que mis heridas no eran tan graves, pero... Sniff pero me dijeron que la bala impactó en mi vientre y debido a esto no podría tener hijos... Sniff" Chabashira apretó aún más fuerte su vientre con su otra mano mientras las lágrimas caían y caían aún más

"El director de la escuela llegó ese mismo día y me dijo que muchos estudiantes de la escuela murieron ese día y otros se encontraban en estado crítico. De todo mi salón yo fui la única sobreviviente" para este momento ella ya no podía controlar sus emociones y se encontraba llorando sin poder detener el flujo de sus lágrimas

Issei al poder soportar ver a su maestra así soltó su delicada mano y le dio una abrazo el cual ella aceptó sin dudar

"Sensei, se que no es mucho pero, si necesita hablar con alguien, yo siempre estaré ahí para escucharla" Issei confortó a su maestra, la cual estaba llorando de forma incontrolable para este punto, ambos se quedaron en completo silencio por un momento, el castaño dándole todo el tiempo que ella quisiera

"Sniff... Gracias Issei-kun, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto. Solo Jeanne y Lord y Lady Sitri saben esto, y ahora tú conoces lo que he vivido" Chabashira se separó del castaño y ya más calmada comenzó a secarse las lágrimas, las cuales finalmente dejaron de caer

"Muy bien Issei-kun, creo que lo mejor sería ir a descansar. Por lo que oí, tienes una encuentro mañana con Zergas, esto es verdad?" Pregunto la maestra a su alumno, olvidando por completo el protocolo y llamando por su nombre y sin ningún honorífico. Issei por su parte se puso pálido, no por el encuentro con Lord Sitri, sino porque lo había olvidado por completo

"Oh rayos, a decir verdad no se que voy a hacer" Issei llevo ambas manos a su cabeza y comenzó a agitarla como si estuviera loco, todo esto mientras se paraba, esta escena le provocó a Chabashira soltar un par de carcajadas

"No te preocupes Issei, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, después de todo Jeanne es tu instructora, estas en buenas manos" Chabashira se paró de su asiento y camino al castaño. Tomó sus manos y las junto, rodeándolas con las suyas

"Confía en ti mismo Issei-kun, recuerda todo lo que Jeanne te haya enseñado y estoy segura que Lord Zergas la pasará mal" ahora Chabashira confortó a Issei, cosa que el castaño aceptó con gusto

"Muchas gracias sensei" fue todo lo que Issei puedo responder

"No hay de que Issei, ahora, será mejor que vayas a dormir. Tienes un encuentro muy importante mañana, así que ve a descansar" ordenó Chabashira a su alumno, el cual respondió con un simple "Si sensei" después de decir esto, Issei inició una saludo militar con su, obviamente haciendo burla a todos los demonios de alguna clase de guardia que el ha visto a lo largo del tiempo que lleva viviendo en este lugar

"Que estas esperando ve a descansar de una vez, es una orden de tu maestra" Chabashira ordenó con un tono sarcástico a Issei, el cual sin más, dio media vuelta y entró nuevamente a la mansión Sitri a buscar su habitación. Chabashira por su parte decidió quedarse una rato más y contemplar la noche con el particular cielo púrpura que tenía el Inframundo.

 **Que les pareció el capítulo, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios con sus opiniones, después de todo eso es lo que cuenta, me gusta saber que es lo que piensan de esta historia, así que déjenme un review por ahí**

 **Por cierto un gran Gracias a Zesterios por el nombre de Lord Sitri, Zergas**

 **A huge Thanks to Zesterios for Lord Sitri's name, Zergas**

 **Ademas si gustan hablar conmigo y otros autores como Revan's Wraith, Danzydanz, Rihavein-Zero, LordxSesshomaru entre otros, nos encontramos en un servidor de Discord, solo tengan en cuenta que solo se habla inglés, si quieren pasar un buen rato y discutir sobre diferentes temas aparte de DxD, entonces son bienvenidos**

[ discord. gg/xEApPAS ] solo quiten los espacios


End file.
